ultimate_dc_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Legacies: Issue 1
Welcome!! This is the FIRST issue of our new Fanon-Made storyline called Legacies. This storyline is Role-played and made by a certain number of experienced RPers. These are our RPers, and their OCs: * TheSuperiorOne - Atlas Herrera * Thecryingwolf3553 - Izaak Walentowicz * PyroHunter16 - Kurenai Weiß * Infamoussnakerising - Jack Marston If you want to join the current ongoing RP, please ask in the comments and you will need most of our approvals to RP in here. Also, you need to have a DC OC (Original Character) submitted to this wiki and must share it with us so we know who we are RPing with. The key of the RP that we use: * Normal writing is the dialogue between the characters. * Italic writing is a special writing type used for any type of long distance communication or a change in voice. * Bold and italic writing are the actions that characters do. * Writing in between the *asterisk* means that the character is talking in their heads. ---- January 5th, 2201 It was towards the end of the day as the students of the anatomy class left in a hurry in groups. One 18 year old guy named Atlas Herrera stayed behind as he kept writing in his little notebook about his homework assignments. He got up without any rush and was humming a song to himself as he packed up his things and zipped up his backpack. '' Woman: ''From the back of the class, was a 21 year old woman packing up her things as well and called out to Atlas. ''Atlas right? In my group? Atlas: ''He turned around quickly to look at the woman with a smile and responded with a posh, English accent. ''Yes? That's me. ''The woman hesitated as she stared at him for a few seconds before shaking her head. '' Woman: *Wow... He's cute...* Y-Yeah, my name is Marissa. I was talking to my other group members about the project and I was wondering if you'd like to do the skeletal system portion? Atlas: ''He smiled widely. ''Yeah, sure! ''He lightly jogged to her and sat on the table in front of her, bringing out his phone. ''I'll hand you my number and you can add me to the group chat. Marissa: Alright, great. ''She smiled excitedly at him and brought out her phone as they exchanged numbers. She then packed up as her and Atlas spoke about where he was from and whatnot. She then left the room after talking for about 10 minutes and looking at the time. ''Bye! See you tomorrow! Atlas: See you! ''He waved and slung his backpack over one shoulder, put one hand in his pocket and walk out of the room, waving bye at the professor. He walked through the school, going downstairs, saying bye to the numerous people that he knew. He pulled his phone out of his back pocket and texted his good friend. After he responded, Atlas self-celebrated, excited that he got to see his good friend again, after the New Years. He walked across the campus to another building and waited for the clock to hit 2:00pm, as that was when his friend's class ended and he stood up, waiting for him to exit. '' ''Izaak Walentowicz, an 18 year old Polish boy with darkened blond hair, walked out backwards from his class, mid-conversation with a classmate. Classmate: It's my brother's birthday tonight, you coming? Izaak: Coming where? Classmate: To the party, duh. Izaak: Third one since Christmas, Drake? Nah bro, staying home tonight. Gotta go grocery shopping with my mum. Drake: Pfft, lame. Rach' is gonna be there. You're gonna miss out on that, Izaak! Izaak: Your bro is in ninth grade, nothing's gonna happen with a bunch of kids around, haha. I'll rather go grocery shopping. Drake: Ah whatever. See ya tomorrow. Izaak: Yeah... He turns around shaking his head, before seeing Atlas. He smiles, jogging over to him as they meet up. Yo, Atlas! What's up? He smiles, his face looking healthy and young despite his green-greyish eyes. Atlas: ‘Sup, Izaak! He reaches out to Izaak and they do a quick handshake. What’re you up to bro? Izaak: Ah nothing, was about to head over to the Tavern, like always. You coming? Atlas: Yeah, sounds great right about now! Haven’t eaten breakfast... His stomach growls as he begins to walk to the parking lot. Let’s hope in my ride. I know you don’t have a car yet. They both walk to his car as he unlocks it with his key and they get in. Atlas pushes the button to start the car as it roars awake. Need anything on the way there? Category:Legacies